Wide Awake
by forever.dreamer8520
Summary: What if Muirfield doesn't just do experiments that change DNA like everyone thought? What if they are responsible for erasing and adding memories in people's minds to? Well, Catherine is going to find out. She's taken by them right after Vincent is kidnapped to be turned in killing-machine. They are lost souls without their real memories. But they'll always find each other. Right?


Chapter 1

Catherine Chandler was kidnapped by Muirfield three months ago. It is terrible that she had to see. She was cursed to suffer in love. She was cursed to always see how her boyfriend suffers. Not everyday a woman can fall in love with a beast. Not everyday, a woman can find a soul-mate with who she is meant to be. And yes, not everyday, a woman can lost her love in front of her eyes. The thing that they did, taking him away from her, that is most cruelest thing that a _person _can do.

Only she know what strength she needed to stand up from the ground full of her tears. Only she know what strength she needed to push herself next to Gabe. Only she know what strength she needed to save him with the same hands that let go of Vincent.

And then she heard noises from a helicopter. She immediately raised her head, to see if maybe it's the same one that took Vincent from her. But it wasn't. It was a different one. And unlike the ones in the first helicopter, these people had one goal and that was to take Catherine Chandler.

She screamed and cried but nobody could heard her. Gabriel Lowen was in coma and he couldn't hear him, even though his heart was beating, thanks to Cat. And a second after, she was _gone_.

Catherine Chandler was kidnapped by Muirfield three months ago. _Three months ago._ Where was she? Who took her? And how can't the whole New York City Police Department find her? These are the question that everybody asked themselves for the past three months. Actually the had an idea of that who had kidnapped her. It was Muirfield.

But then again, what is Muirfield? Or better told, who was Muirfield? Nobody knew.

Nobody knew that they don't just do medical experiments that changes DNA. Nobody knew that behind all the hidden walls, there is something else, something bigger. Nobody knew that it was that big.

No one knew that behind the closed doors of an abandoned building outside the city that never sleeps, they make not just experiments with tissues of humans, but also with their memories. Although the department to change the DNA was secret, this section was made so that no one will know except the few scientists who are working on it and of course, the prime man behind this operation.

So yes, that woman was kidnapped by Muirfield three months ago and since then she was put on machines a month and a half erased her old memories, and a month and a half put new memories in her head. Scientists, Dr. Abigail Williams, Dr. Noah Anderson and Dr. Liam Edwards are those who almost never left the operations room where she was located. They nonstop oversaw her physics and physical situation.

Of all them Abigail Williams, was the one that Vanessa Chandler knew personal. In fact they agreed very well eleven years ago, both of them wanted to get out of Muirfield. But when Abigail found out what happened to her, she decided to shut her mouth and do what they will say. Therefore it hurt whenever she had to add some new memories in her head or give her food through infusions.

Abigail caressing the young girl's head and felt sorry for her fate, when the man entered the room behind this operation, Li Zhao, together with Dr. Liam Edwards. Not that he was smarter than the others, but he gave the money, therefore he was in this position.

"Dr. Williams, status report." He calmly asked her.

"The subject is in its final stage. The process is almost finished, it takes just another half an hour." She try not to look horrified with what she spoke. And she always called her subject because the Dr. Zhao himself asked to be called so, nor Abigail could not be called after the name her mother chose.

"Alright then, finished all you need for an hour and release it to go. Get _her _back in New York." He said and turned to leave.

"What?" On that argument, Dr. Liam revolted. "We can't just let the subject in New York. That is the place where she leaved intill now. There will be people who will recognize her. Was all this work for three months for nothing? Let's get her in some small town, maybe in Europe. She would begin a new life there."

"I said, let her go. If she found someone who knew her, she will not have recognized them. It will be a real show." Dr. Li Zhao said with his villain smile. "She meant nothing more than a laboratory mouse."

Then he turned to the other bed in the room where lay Evan Marks. He was too proud with the help of the previous surveys to make him look like dead, and then take the first one on which this process is performed. "He is done to, right?"

"Yes." Abigail answered calmly.

"What? Sir, you aren't thinking to let him go too, are you?" Dr. Liam was nervous.

"Combine their stories and release them. That is my final decision." Li left the room.

The two doctors looked at each other, but they didn't have other option but to follow the orders of their boss. Dr. Edwards got next to Evan's bed and Dr. Williams, next to Catherine's bed.

She counted to three before she push button on the machine.

_"Evan! Evan! Evan, if we miss the plane because of you, I am going to kill you! Evan!" All residents of the street '27' could freely complain of noise happening now.__Catherine Valentine was yelling for her best friend. _

_She stood in front of her neighbor's house with suitcases in hand. Soon her father, Noah came and put the bags in the car. She and her best friend are flying to New York because they got transferred there from work. It seems that when you are known fashion designer has some privileges. Such as free tickets to New York for her and her friend, a new apartment in New York, a well-paid job for her, well-paid job for him..._

_"Thanks Dad for taking us to the airport. But it seems like we are going to miss the plane because of Evan. Evan!" She yelled again._

_"I am coming, don't yell." He yelled as he was hugging his mom and dad._

_At that moment Ava, her mother, came. "Okay, sweet child, please be careful and call me as soon as you can." She kissed her on her forehead. "Please don't forget to eat."_

_"Oh mum, don't worry, I won't forget to eat food. But it's not like I need to.."_

_"You just keep joking like that and you will never see that plane." Her mother said while she was hugging Evan. Evan and Catherine grow up together, so it was normal to treat him like a son. Catherine went and hugged his parents to._

_Cat knew Evan since baby because they live next to each other. Since then, they are unbreakable. They never were romantically linked, nor were jealous when one of them had a boyfriend or girlfriend, but they were like brother and sister. _

_And now they are moving to the big city because Cat got a promotion. Evan goes with her because he has a plan to expand the family business. He, like his father was known for making jewelry of gold, silver and precious stones. So Cat and he constantly worked together when it comes to a fashion show. _

_But two of them were not sure whether they will succeed in the big city. Noah even wanted to stop the car and come back because he believed that the two of them are very 'small town people' to live in New York._

_But that didn't stop the two of them to go on the plane, they did. Catherine said bye to her hometown with one last look. Then she slowly lowered seat and fell asleep._

"Catherine! Catherine! Valentine, if you don't wake up, I am going to leave you alone on this plane." That was Evan's voice. "Come on, we arrived."

"What?" Catherine slowly opened her eyes. "But we just got on it?"

"We just got on it? You are joking, right? You slept over the whole trip." He said and helped her stand up.

"Oh, I have no idea that I did that." Catherine felt confused. They are already out of the plane and in the airport.

"Well you did. Now hold on, we have to check in. Stay near." He warned her once again.

Catherine gave a good look to her new city. It was fast, that she can notice from the first second. People rushing everywhere, you can hear the noise the police car makes from the city...

'_Welcome to your new home, Valentine!_' Catherine thought to herself.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone. This is my new idea I had from the moment I finished watching season 1. I absolutely adore this show and I needed to share this with you. It will be great to read your reviews. What do you think? Good idea? Or what? I was so depressed when Evan died and I just needed to make him alive again. My baby. I can't wait to write about Vincent! Any further ideas how this story is going to continue? Please review? Please? **


End file.
